strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
The Abbot
The Abbot is an AI player encountered in Stronghold Crusader and Extreme. A vindictive man, The Abbot considers himself entrusted with the defense of his faith. He and his very large following of monks (and a few archers and catapults) will do whatever it takes to achieve this goal. Appearance and character The Abbot wears a hood and a large crucifix. He speaks in a heavy Scottish accent and he is humourless with an extremely serious tone of voice, much like Frederick or the Wolf. He is cruel to his workers, though not massively so. He is also disrespectful to his allies, much like the Caliph, and taunts his enemies in a similar manner to the Wolf. Overall, as well as being emotionless, he is also a vindictive lord, by his own admission. He also is cruel to his peasants as demonstrated by his use of bad things such as gallows and gibbets in his castle to motivate his peasants to work harder through fear of punishment. Castles and strategies Economy The Abbot tends to have one of the best economies among AI lords in the game. His economy is based on heavy bread and stone production, as well as he employs heavy taxing and a moderate number of bad things to gain more gold. He counters his popularity loss with ale production and high rations. The Abbot also has extensive weapons production and decent wood/iron production to further boost his war efforts. Due to his strong economy and low-cost troops, the Abbot accumulates high amounts of gold very early in the game. Offense The Abbot is capable of building up a large army very quickly. When attacking, The Abbot relies almost entirely on monks to destroy his enemies. They will continuously amass in great numbers outside of his cathedral and keep before filing out of his castle by the hundreds toward their target. A handful of archers will occasionally accompany them, and up to four catapults can be constructed before the bulk of his fighting force arrives. The Abbot likes to raid in groups of over 20 monks. Defense The Abbot constructs rectangular castles with thick walls and large square towers. These towers are topped with ballistae and braziers, but they are slow to be manned with archers due to the Abbot not buying in bows. Pitch surrounds some sections of the Abbot's walls, making it harder to penetrate through with melee troops. His economic buildings, including bakeries, mills, and fletcher's workshops, are built behind his castle and simply surrounded by a thin moat. A small or large gatehouse is always placed at the center of this moat to allow his workforce easy access. The Abbot sometimes sends out a small force of archers and a swarm of monks when under attack. Castles Abbot-3-s.jpg Abbot-2-s.jpg Abbot-1-s.jpg Abbot-4-s.jpg Abbot-5-s.jpg Abbot-6-s.jpg Abbot-7-s.jpg Abbot-8-s.jpg Tips Defense The Abbot uses large armies with weak troops and siege engines. Monks are very slow and much like the Rat, not enough archers are sent to be able to severely wound troops on walls and towers. Therefore a decent number of archers and/or crossbowmen in towers can usually render the Abbot's attacks meaningless. If the Abbot is strong enough to send a large army of monks and some of them do reach your walls, a moat is particularly effective, as monks cannot fill it in. Monks will raid outside buildings more often than not, so keeping a few soldiers outside your castle is a good idea. Catapults and groups of advancing units should be destroyed with some mangonels or ballistae. Offense The Abbot's castle hosts multiple towers and thick walling, but it has no crenulation or nowhere enough traps at all. Therefore bring a siege tower and a handful of archers and assassins and conquer a chosen wall section. Archers and ballistae will not be able to cause high damage so your siege towers and most of your army should survive. Be wary of pitch spread out very close to the walls. Pick off defenders on the walls and towers, then fire on the lord and their bodyguards before working your way in with your assassins. ru:Аббат Quotes For the Abbot's quotes see: The Abbot/Quotes ru:Аббат de:Der Abt Category:Characters